


On the Run

by crownedcryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dystopia, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcryptid/pseuds/crownedcryptid
Summary: A short story about a life-changing accident in a dystopian world.(Contains swears.)





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written a short story, and I spontaneously came up with this and thought it as worth writing.  
> Hope you enjoy!

On the Run

“Where are you taking me?! Let go!”  
“Sorry, I can’t. We’re in danger! I’m in danger!”  
“Yeah you’re in danger of getting a restraining order, buddy.”  
“How could you come up with such a good comeback at a time like this?”  
I continued running while clasping the girl’s wrist. Soon enough I finally found somewhere to hide; a small, dirty building with two doors.  
“We’ll hide in here!”  
I barged through the nearest door, released the girl’s arm, and hid in a corner.  
“I can’t be in here!” complained the girl.  
“You can’t go outside until-”  
“This is the boy’s bathroom!”  
Oh, that’s why it’s so dirty. I was in such a rush I didn’t even notice.  
“Uhg, just leave me alone you creep,” the girl approached the door, but I jumped in and pulled her away.  
“Don’t go out yet!”  
“Why? What are you-”  
“A scout is after me!”  
“Seriously!” she was shocked, “W-Why the hell is a scout chasing you?”  
“Because...I have this.”  
I pulled out the odd, yellow tool from my pocket. I don’t fully understand what it is but, the scouts certainly don’t want me to have it.  
“Oh shit! How did you get that?” the girl said frantically, as she realized the bad situation she accidentally caught herself in.  
“I...uh...I just found it laying around.”  
“And you took it?! Don’t you know that thing is forbidden?!”  
“Yes I know.”  
I don’t understand why I picked it up, I knew I wasn’t supposed to, I knew it would cause trouble, but I still did it anyways. Why? Did I think something else would happen? What something else? How was causing trouble going to make anything beneficial happen to me?  
“It’s gone past us,” the girl said. I looked up and realized she was peering through the door, guess I was too busy being mad at myself to notice she moved, “D-Do you think it saw me?”  
“I think so, that’s why I pulled you away.”  
“Fuck!” she violently punched the fragile, wooden wall.  
“Calm down.”  
“I can’t! Now they’re going to think I’m involved with you and you’re stupid curiosity. Shit!”  
This girl has a foul mouth, she definitely seemed more elegant when I was helping her up a few minutes ago.  
She continued freaking out, “T-They might take me away!”  
“No way, I’ll make sure they don’t-”  
“How the hell are you gonna do that?!” she cut me off, “It’s not like you have connections or anything. Do you?”  
“Uh...no...but I’m sure if I explain the situation-”  
“Oh there’s no fucking way they’d believe that! Ya know more and more people are getting taken away each day, right? They’ve probably heard it all by now. No matter what they’ll see anything we say as an excuse.”  
“You’re right…”  
“I know I’m right. Guess I’m stuck living in this crummy bathroom with some dumb prick for the rest of my life, huh.”  
Just then, the door opened. We jumped back and screamed. We both instinctively assumed a scout found us but, it was just some kid from school. Honestly though, that’s just as bad.  
“Uh...why’s there a girl in here,” the guy asked.  
The girl frantically answered, “Oh n-no it’s not what you think! I just walked in the wrong room!”  
“But I heard you two talking,” the guy retorted.  
I replied, “I was just informing her that she’s in the wrong room!”  
“Nah,” this guy sucks, “I learned that if a boy and girl are in an enclosed space and begin nervously lying when you walk in on them, that means they’re-”  
The girl and I shouted in unison, “We’re not!”  
The guy paused for a second then said, “Nah I don’t believe that, I’m reporting you guys.”  
“No!”  
Acting without thinking, the girl clenched her fist, ran towards the kid, and punched him in the face so hard he was knocked unconscious. Blood from his nose spewed out everywhere.  
“Oh shit!” I shouted.  
“Argh!” the girl frustratedly kicked the guys limp body into the bathroom, then grabbed my arm with her bloodied fist, “We gotta go!”  
We ran out the bathroom together and began to look for somewhere else to hide. We just made our awful situation, even worse.  
“Dammit, dammit, dammit! Now we’re going to be charged for unconstitutional affection and assault.”  
“That’s your fault!”  
“Only the assault is my fault, but that was the only way we were going to get out of there.”  
She’s right about that, but, eventually that kid is going wake up and report us. We’re both getting taken away for sure now.  
As frantic as it is, I find it a bit funny how this situation has turned around, now she's pulling me away from danger, danger that we’ve both accidentally caught ourselves in.  
But where do we go from here? Will we be living on the run from scouts and society for the rest of our lives? Will we get caught? Will we have to fight?  
Maybe this is it, maybe this is that something I wanted.  
I picked up that tool knowing it would cause trouble.  
I asked for trouble, because I wanted some excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed the story! I may expand this story or make some sort of sequel in the future.  
> This is rather short since I mostly wrote it to fulfill my writing urge :)


End file.
